Nero's Chronicles
by Asteral
Summary: Nero's story is revieled! Tell me what to think! .
1. Nero's Crusade

_**Nero's Chronicles **_

**The Story of Nero's Secret Past**

**Chapter One:**

_**After the Demon attack on Fortuna, the current capital of The Order or the Sword, Nero, an orphan adopted by the order, has decided that he wants to find out who truly is. His life changing encounter with Dante Sparta probably has something to do with all this . Tell me what you think of the story! **_

It was a beautiful spring day. Birds native only to Fortuna were just arriving to greet the residence of the city. They were a welcome sight after such a long, trialing winter. Their arrival here signaled the beguiling of spring. Most of town's residences were outside, feeding the birds. If this kept up, the birds would be so fat that they won't be able to take to the skies ever again. But birds weren't the only things returning now. The native flowers were blooming and the waterfalls that surrounded the town. It was all purely breathtaking. Many people here were wondering the same thing: _why couldn't it always be so warm and beautiful? _

But Nero wasn't interested in the weather. He had tom stuff to take care of today. Ever since the day he had met Dante Sparda he had this dying urge to know who his true family was. He always had, but now he really just had to know. What high ups in the Order that were left all knew and gave him a warm smile whenever they walked past. That was enough for him to know that his true family had to have some good in them. And, that alone, was enough for him to want to find them. But, considering the amazing powers that converged within him, that also meant that he had to have a demon somewhere within his original family tree. He didn't really like that idea. I mean, is someone who is sworn to kill all demons supposed to like being related to them? I am not sure, but my guess is no.

As Nero looked out the window of his bedroom, he couldn't hope but worry _what if I don't get back here for a long time? What about Kyrie? What if something happens and I am not here to help protect her? What if the town gets attacked again now that the snow has cleared and the path through the mountains is accessible again? What will I miss when I am gone?_ Nero had so very many "What ifs" on his mind. But he had made his decision to leave Fortuna and worrying about it wasn't going to make anything any better.

But he needed to get going now. It was already 10:45am, after all and he had a long walk ahead of him. He picked up his travel bag and put on his sword _Red Queen _and put his revolver _Blue Rose _in its proper place on his hip holster. He had no need to carry Yamato. It absorbed into his glowing right arm whenever he wasn't in need of it. He hung his headphones around his neck. As he turned to leave, Kyrie walked into the room.

"Nero…your really leaving, hu?"

"Sorry, Kyrie but I have to. I have to know where I am from."

"Ok. Good luck, Nero."

"Thank you, Kyrie."

Kyrie turned and walked to the bedroom door. Then she turned and looked back at Nero. She ran back over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Nero smiled and hugged her back.

"Please be careful, Nero! I know I shouldn't worry about you so much, but I do. Just be careful, ok? For me?"

"I will, Kyrie, don't worry. I will be back before you know it."

_**Outside of the city, after crossing the mechanical bridge…**_

Nero walked through the forest toward the next town. It was a long walk around the mountains but it was still better than trying to climb over the mountains. As he came around the corner, he saw a figure approaching him. From here, he was sure that it was Dante. _What on earth was he doing back here?_ But there was something…different around this guy. He looked like Dante but he had spiked hair and was wearing a long blue trench coat with golden demonic writing on the outside rim. He was wearing golden knee high boots and his pants and shirt were black. _Dante had mentioned that the Yamato had originally belonged to his twin brother. Could this be him? If so, should he run and hide; should he just keep walking and pass him?_

"Are you Nero…If so, we have something to discuss."

_Darn it! Why did options in dangerous situations even exist if he never even got to finish considering them before someone decided for him?_

"Yea, I'm Nero. Why do you want to know?

"My name is Vergil. I'm Dante's older identical twin brother. We need to have a long talk, child."

_Yup, he was Dante's twin brother…but why did everyone have to call him "Kid"? Couldn't they just call Nero or something like it? I mean, really! Being called a kid when you're almost 20 years old is really annoying to the point where it was almost insulting._

"_Do you have somewhere we can talk, Vergil, was it?"_

"_Yes and yes. Come with me. I am sure we both have other things to do after this is done."_

"_Ok, let's go then."_

The second Nero walked past Vergil, he was thrown to the ground. Vergil loomed over him with his foot on his neak. Nero was trapped. What was he going to do?

"I'm here for Yamato."

**Please comment . I wanna know what you think!**


	2. A Conversation with Vergil Sparda

**Chapter Two:**

**Chapter two is finally here . wow, it took a while to do this one! As always, tell me what you think! I value the comments of the readers weather they are members of the website or outsiders! Thanks for your support! .**

"I'm here for the sword."

Nero lay on his back, pin by Vergil's foot. People were always stepping on him, but this was just ridiculous! Why did he have to stand on his neck? He was choking, for god's sake! He could see that, right?

"Sword? (Gagging) what sword? Be more detailed!"

Vergil just kept looking at me like I was really annoying. Maybe, to him at lease, I was. But, there was something…weird about him. Something that just screamed "I won't hurt you…but, if you keep this up, you're going to regret it". I just lay there, chocking and watching him intently. _Why was this happening to me? Why must it always be me? Darn it! Darn it all!_ But something in my head kept shouting to me. It was saying _you stupid idiot! If he hasn't killed you yet, he must need you for something! Reason with him! Do it or just roll over and die from stupidity, forever holding you peace._

"Look, I really don't have time for this, kid."

_There he goes calling me a "kid" again! _

"What do you want with a sword? Which sword of mine is it you want so badly?"

"Yamato. All I want is the sword."

"You're the original owner of Yamato? Cool! I have all kinds of stuff to ask you!"

"Now isn't the time for this, Nero. I have places to be and I presume you do as well."

"No, I am in no hurry."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I am out on a journey to find out who my true family is. I am an orphan adopted by the Order of the Sword."

"…perhaps I can assist you. All I want is the sword and then we can talk."

I considered it. _I would be safer from other demons if he traveled with me. However, who was to say that he wouldn't kill me himself. Was it worth the risk? Should I say something to protest my opinion? _

"If you get off of me…I will give you the sword."

"As you wish, Nero."

He took his foot of me. As I gasped for breath, he knelt down to me and offered me his hand. I stared at it for a moment, and then took it. Vergil pulled me to my feet. As he did, I stumbled forward. He reached out and caught me so fast I wondered if he predicted my fall even before it happened. He helped me steady my balance. He seemed to think that it was very funny because he was snickering quietly. I glared at him, playfully shaking my fist. After a moment, he looked at me seriously. I knew what he wanted. I summoned my inner energy and Yamato appeared within my hand. I cautiously handed him the blade, watching his every move. As he grasped the blade, running the dull edge against his hand, he looked at it longingly as if he were welcoming the blade home. That's just my translation of it. Just after handing the sword to him, a blue light surrounded me and I felt weak. I slumped over onto the ground, breathing in the cool air quickly. He knelt down to me, putting a hand on my shoulder as if to support me. Something about his behavior was almost…parent like. For some reason (probably cause I never knew my dad) I liked it and welcomed it with open arms (not literally).

"My demonic essence intertwined within Yamato. When you picked it up, it gave you more strength. Now that you have returned it to me, it has left you. Are you alright?"

"I would be if I could breathe better. I feel kind of weak and irritated. Its weird, I just wanna go sit down somewhere for a while and talk, ok? Can we do that?"

"Sure. Let me help you up…again."

I got to my feet and fallowed him to a bolder that sat at the edge of a tall waterfall. The view of the flower filled meadow was beautiful. I could sit here for hours and I am sure that's what he thought when he walked me over there. He gestured to a large rock as if to say "take a seat". I climbed on top of the rock and sat down, letting my feet dangle over the edge. When I looked over, he was doing the same. He had a look on his face like he was lost in thought.

"It's time I told you who you really are, Nero. There is more between us than you could have guessed."


	3. The Shock of the Truth

To all my readers, please just mail me your opinions. I don't know how to review my comments .

Chapter Three:

"We have something' in common? What could it possibly be?"

Vergil looked away for a second as if something hurt. Whatever this was about, it couldn't be good. No one was ever supposed to look like they were in pain when they talked. I know that much.

As he looked away, I turned and looked at the waterfall and the meadow of blue and purple flowers below. I allowed the cool mist to spray my face, cooling me off now that I suddenly felt just a bit warmer than I thought I should. _Why did I feel this way? I feel…warm and really upset for some reason. _The whole situation is really peculiar and I didn't like it. He glanced over his shoulder at me, giving an almost gentle look. Then he stood up and fixed his clothing, brushing of whatever it was that he was brushing off (it's probably dust or dirt, Nero-Sama .) and then he turned to me. He offered me his hand again, and helped me to my feet.

"It will be easier to have this conversation if we walk while we talk."

"Um, ok I guess it might."

Vergil walked to the edge of a the small cliff that was about 15 ft and jumped down effortlessly as if it were just a casual skip over a small rock. I hesitated for a moment, hoping that I wouldn't break something. Then I copied him, going down feet first. He watched me steady my balance and brush dirt off of my cloths before waving me to fallow him. He gave me that same creepy smile that was probably his attempt at being kind. I could already tell he wasn't the kind to be kind. It seemed to take him great effort to be nice to me. But, in a bitter sweet way, that made it even kinder because he was putting forth an effort.

As we walked along through the flowers, I fallowed at his side. He was only maybe an inch shorter than a normal guy but I still only came to his shoulder. _Was I that short?_ He slowed his pace a little so he could speak.

"Well, let's see. How do I start this conversation…hmmm…?"

_Is it just me or does something about the way that this conversation was starting sound a little like the famous start to the "when mommy and daddy love each other very much" conversation?_

I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders (which seemed to bother him even though he didn't try to snatch away or say anything) and turned him to face me.

"Just take a deep breath and then talk"

"(takes deep breath and lets out a sigh) very well."

"Well? What did you want to say?"

"I came to tell you to come home. It's time you came back with me and…Everyone eals."

"Ok, I get that…but what is your relationship to me?"

"Darn, if you didn't inherited my since of urgency. Very well."

"What do you mean…? I am at a loss here."

"…Nero…I don't know a way to say this without upsetting you…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"…well…you're…"  
>"Yes, YES?"<p>

"…You're my son."

I stopped walking. He turned to me and looked at me closely as if he could sense my distress. Maybe he_ could _feel it. He just watched me closely as if he would say something. We both just stood there, quietly waiting for the other one to speak first. But, as I gave him that very first hug, I think we both realized that neither one of us needed to say a word.

**I hope you liked the way that this chapter turned out…because, in an attempt to ruin your joy, there will be nothing but tragedy from here on out . and no Yaoi! Enjoy the heartbreak! Just kidding (or am I…?) no one truly knows until they consult their inner Vergil, Dante, Nero, Sparda, or whatever DMC character lives in your head ^-^! They are the only ones who will ever truly know!**


	4. Fallen the Pest

Sorry for the huge time span for publishing this. 4 other stories to work on plus I have had a lot of tests in school lately so I have been cramming to get all my work in, do stories for .net and I am also a guild leader in my game Eden Eternal so I have to be on there and make sure my guild is in the top 50 or I get depressed *Sweating from pressure* well, here you go! I hope you like it! Also, I know how to read my reviews now so keep the reviews coming! I love the reviews I have gotten so far. You guys are great! And remember, the more reviews you write, the quicker I get more chapters up ^^ enjoy!

**Chapter 4: **

_About a week later… _

Nero and Vergil were walking through the catacombs of an ancient demonic library. There were enough books here to keep even the most avid reader in the world reading for 100 years…and that was just the first room. There were 5 rooms and 4 floors to this place. That didn't seem to matter to Vergil, though. If he could, he would read every book here. But, that probably would bother Nero. All he wanted right now was to go get lunch. God, he was really HUNGRY!

"Umm…can we please go and get some food? I'm starving! Really, I am. We haven't eaten in, like, 3 days. Hello?"

Vergil was absorbed in a book that he was reading. Knowing him, he ether didn't care to listen to his son…or he just didn't realize he was talking. He was always like that. Even as a kid he had always ignored his family and what few friends he had when he was reading a book. Whenever he picked up a book, he went into his own little world. It was the only thing at this point he could really say that brought peace.

"Dad? Hello?"

"Did you say something, Nero?"

"Yes. When we leaving? I need somethin' to eat. We haven't eaten, in like, 3 days."  
>"Actually, it's been 4 days."<p>

"Ok, that's even worse! Now I know why I am so hungry."

Vergil closed his book a few moments later. The book was finally finished. He then carefully climbed up the short later to the 9th shelf and put the book away. Then he climbed back down and turned to Nero.

"Ok, I'm finished. We can go and eat now."

"Thank you! Let's go before all the good places close."

Nero walked toward the door that led to the spiral staircase they had come down to get here. Nero went up first, Vergil always no less than 3 steps behind him. As they exited the building, there was a really weird growling sound. They both stopped in their tracks. Someone was coming down the stairs. Vergil took out Yamato and Nero took out Red Queen. They both waited quietly for the target to appear. Then…it suddenly got quiet.

"Should I go up and cheek?"

"…Sure if you don't get killed, Nero."

"Well, you're encouraging. Thanks for the support."

Nero slowly walked up the stairs to the top. He poked his head around the corner of the door way. A flashlight suddenly shined into his face. _What the…a flashlight?_

"Who goes there?"

The man looked about 50 years old with a balding head. He was very pale and had a hunched back. He looked tired. Nero turned to Vergil and motioned for him to come up. Considering that the catacombs were underneath an old monastery, it made since that there would be guards here. After Vergil appeared behind him, he turned to the old man.

"Sorry for the scare, pops. Look, I know that this is private property but if you let us go we won't say nothin' about it, k?"

"No deal, kid! I have a job to do. Sorry. I need your name for my incident report."

"Man! Ok, fine… my name is Nero."

"Ok…and your name is…?"

"My name is Vergil."

The old man wrote their names down on a tablet and put it back into his back pocket. Then he looked back up at them. He gave a warm smile then looked carefully at Nero.

"Are you aware that the Demon King Mundes is after you?"

"Who?"

The old man's eyes glowed red and he suddenly turned into a human looking demon with black armor. He shouldered a sword. Suddenly he appeared behind Nero and healed the blade to his neck. Vergil unsheathed his sword and pointed it him. He pressed the sword to his neck harder. A small stream of blood ran down his neck.

"The names Fallen. I used to be a good friend of your fathers until he betrayed our king and helped the humans."

"I could care less what your name is. What do you want with Nero?"

"It's not about what I want. My king wants him so I am doing this under order."

"You're not going any were. You realize that, don't you?"

"No, I think I am. Goodbye."

The demon suddenly vanished in thin air. Vergil sighed and sheathed his sword. He stood there for a moment, thinking. Then he looked off into the distance at the city. It was pitch black outside, but he could still see his destination. He started walking after a moment.

"Great…now I need to pay HIM a visit. Just my luck."


	5. Dante gets a visit

_**私はみなさんを愛しています**__**! That means "I love you all" in Japanese. And it's true. I do! I love all my friends and fans! Oh, and this chapter is special. It's dedicated to my friend NeroaSpardaDarkAngel! Thanks for being such a loyal fan of the series and for adding me as a favorite author! Keep up the work in your stories and I eagerly await your next editions. That goes to the rest of you, too! Keep up the good work! **_

Chapter Five:

The sky was getting lighter now. You could just see the birds taking air if you looked out the window. The street lights were just going off and you could hear traffic outside now in the distance. There was an overcast today. Maybe it would rain later on that day at some point?

Dante sat at his desk with his feet up, reading a magazine. It was warm inside the Devil May Cry building. Just as he was getting to the section with the motorcycles in it, Lady came in the front door with Trish right behind her. Dante looked up and then put the magazine down on the desk. He fallowed them to a couch and sat down. They stared at him as if something was different about him today.

"What you staring at me like that for?"

Lady looked at Trish and they quietly argued for a long moment. Trish through up her arms and Lady folded hers. They both stared each other down for a few minutes before Trish mouthed "Fine" under her breath. Then she turned to Dante.

"…your brother is in town again."

"You're kidding me, right? Please tell me you're kidding me."

"Sorry, Dante, but he's around. He is maybe 30 minutes away."

"Aw, man! I did not need this today!"

"Well don't get mad at me! I'm just the messenger, Dante."

Before he could say something, the door opened again. This time, Vergil came inside. He came inside and walked over to Dante. When he got about 3 feet from him, he stopped and stood quietly. Dante stood up and looked at him. Vergil was looking down at the floor, his hair covering his face. It was rare to see Vergil without his hair not spiked. It was even rarer to see him look sad or remorseful.

"What's your problem?"

"…I need your help with something."

Dante doubled over and laughed until he fell on his knees. Then he coughed and stood up. Vergil still looked the same way, except maybe even more sad. There was a hint of sadness in his features now. He was slumped over now, his shoulders slouched and his eyes were closed. He looked like he wanted to just lie down and cry. Dante looked at his brother. _Since when does he care this much about anything…? Must be important._

"What's going on?"

"…I figure you know an 18 Kid name Nero?"

"Duh, Vergil. I mentioned him to you months ago!"

Vergil looked around for a few moments, nervous about the way to say this. How could he tell his twin that they had another relative that he had been oblivious to for over 18 years even after meeting him? _Well, it's not like Dante will care no matter how I word this. I will just say it. _

"Well…Nero is your nephew."

The whole room fell silent. An eerie silence filled the room. Dante and Vergil were locked in a dead bolt stare. It became apparent to Lady and Trish that the end of the world probably wouldn't get them to stop staring at each other. After 5 minutes, it got weirder and weirder. Lady broke the silence after a while.

"You guys? Are you-"

"How did YOU get a kid? Who in their right mind would screw YOU?

"Thank you for reminding me that. And, for the record, it was a prostitute somewhere around Fortuna. "

"Well, that makes since. Since when do you screw prostitutes?"

"It was one time and I was bored. She was pretty and-"

"Look, I don't wanna here "The bad sex stories of Vergil", bro. just shut up."

"…very well then…but you're missing out."

"Oh, I bet I am…but I will pass for now. Maybe later, Vergil. Why did you come here?"

Vergil looked nervous. He looked around the room for a moment. All he could do is hope that Dante would care about Nero enough to help him rescue him before Mundes did something to him that Vergil couldn't fix. Vergil had spent many years as the demon king's prisoner and if he had learned one thing it was that Mundes could be kind one moment and brutally cruel the next. It didn't matter your age. You were punished just as harshly as someone 5x your age.

"…Nero was traveling with me…and he got kidnapped by one of Mundes's men."

"And you came here to see if I would help you get him back, hu?"

"…yes, I did."

"And I should help you WHY?"

"Because Nero is your nephew! You may hate me, but you don't hate him, do you?"

"Yesh! You're touchy today. Fine I will help you but I'm not happy about it."

The twins looked at each other for a long moment. Trish looked at Lady. Then she looked at Dante and Vergil. She knew when she was needed and when she wasn't. Where they were going, they needed all the help they could get. She stood up and interrupted the staring contest the brothers were engaged in.

"I'm coming! You can't go without me!

"Well, I'm going to hell anyway! Why not go now?" (That was lady)

The four of them got up and walked out the front door. They had a long journey ahead of them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ it was extra special. The next chapter is on its way! I need your help with it. can you send me some ideas through the private mail or the reviews. I hungrily await your ideas!**


End file.
